


The Limit

by kathryne



Series: Kiss and Cry [1]
Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/pseuds/kathryne
Summary: Five hundred words to the prompt 'A kiss that shouldn't have happened.'  Set immediately post the s3 finale.





	The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> [bonus background music](https://vimeo.com/188012745) (start at 00:56)

When the balloon lifts, Grace's stomach swoops into her throat. She leans into Frankie and tells herself it's just that she needs the stability. But the ride smooths out and yet she has to force herself to let Frankie go, let her step away to the other side of the basket and peer out at a different view. She clings to the ledge instead, holding herself together.

She's thankful for the roar of the burner: Frankie's mouth is moving, but Grace doesn't have to pretend not to hear. When the noise cuts out, Frankie falls quiet too, and they both stand, silent, on opposite sides of the tiny basket.

"As good as you imagined?" Grace calls. The wind whips her hair into a frenzy. Frankie's, too. Grace aches to reach out and tuck the frizzy mass away from Frankie's face. She's afraid to loosen her grip.

"So much better," Frankie shouts back, bouncing delightedly. She looks from the canyons to Grace to the disappearing ocean horizon, eyes wide as though she's watching a miracle happen.

They don't speak again until they start their gentle descent. Frankie takes Grace's hand without her needing to ask. "I'm all right, Frankie," Grace says, but she laces their fingers together anyway, tight like a tether.

The trip back to their car brings Grace back to earth figuratively as well as literally. Nothing says 'the magic is over' like riding in a white van pulling a trailer emblazoned with 'The Sky's the Limit.' Frankie keeps humming the Fleetwood Mac song and there's an embarrassing lump in Grace's throat, no matter how many times she tries to swallow it away.

The driver drops them off with a cheery wave and then they're alone. When Grace reaches for the car door, Frankie stops her with a touch. "Thanks for helping me fly, lady," she says, eyes soft.

"Oh, Frankie." Grace sags against the car. "Just promise me you won't ever stop."

"I promise." Frankie smiles and reaches out, fiddling with Grace's collar. It's fallen down somewhere along the way, and Frankie pulls it straight. "I promise," she says again, cupping Grace's face and tugging her down to seal it with a kiss. A forehead kiss, of course, and yet somehow - Grace leans in, Frankie stretches up - their mouths meet instead. Grace freezes. Frankie gasps, a tiny rush of air against Grace's skin.

"S-sorry," Frankie says, stepping back, and Grace concentrates, hard, on not touching her lips or doing anything that would make the moment weirder. It doesn't have to be weird at all.

Grace dredges up a smile. "Better get your eyes tested before you go. Good thing I'm driving." A click unlocks the car and then she's inside, catching her breath as Frankie walks around to the passenger door. She starts the engine, fastens her seatbelt, checks that Frankie is wearing hers. And then she pulls away, retracing the route they just flew over. Her hands tighten on the steering wheel, holding her to her course.


End file.
